The Statistics Report
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: Odd and Jeremie decide to have a little bet on the weekly statistics report in Lyoko performance. Bits of JxA and YxU for fun. Rated T for vulgar language.


**Author's Note:**

**Me? Writing a story? I must be dreaming. I know that it has been a while, but school stops for nobody- not even my sanity. I came up with this little short story after reading some stuff last night. I think that the Code Lyoko community needs a light read.**

**If you've read some of my stories before, let me know how you're doing by leaving a review! I'd appreciate it a lot. If this username is unfamiliar to you, welcome! Check out some of my other stories! I'm sure you'll enjoy reading them as much as I liked writing them.**

**On with the Story!**

"So?" Odd asked again, feeling a little anxious in Jeremie's dorm room. Having five people in a room can get a little crowded, especially when everyone is nervous.

"What? I'm pulling up the results right now!" Jeremie replied hastily. He was fishing through his backpack, searching for the thing everyone was waiting for. He finally pulled out the singular piece of paper from the depths of his backpack. It was crinkled by his laptop, but still readable.

"So when you tell me that I've won-" Ulrich patted Jeremie's shoulder before smirking at him. "Make sure to remind everyone here who the _real _MVP is, okay?"

"Oh please." Aelita smiled at Jeremie, making him smile back and blush a little bit. "That can't be the most important part of this week, right?"

"You'd be surprised, Aelita-" Yumi replied, added her two cents to the heated conversation. The Japanese girl walked over to where the pinkette was sitting on Jeremie's bed. "You forgot that Jeremie made a bet with Odd. He'll have to follow Odd's instructions for the rest of the day if Odd get the most kills this week."

"Really?" Ulrich questioned, looking back at Odd who simply smiled back at him. Jeremie kept his head down as he slowly lifted up the paper to his eyes.

"Yep!" Odd pumped his fist in the air. "I can't wait to see his face when he realizes he just lost the bet with me." Jeremie looked back up at his friends with a worried look on his face. Everyone knew that losing a bet with a prankster like Odd would be the death of him.

"The person with the most kills is Aelita." Jeremie said this statement quickly, earning a groan from Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. Aelita gave him a high-five, along with a kiss on the cheek. Jeremie's face was turning pinker. "Sorry, guys."

"That's impossible!" Odd said to Ulrich, who shrugged in response. "I was counting; she only had four!" He held the number up with his hand. Yumi laughed at the comment.

"Well, you're numbers are usually wrong. I wouldn't take your word for it." Yumi smirked back at Odd, who frowned and leaned against Jeremie's desk. "You're not the smartest person here."

"There's no way, I'm telling you!" Odd countered. It was at this moment that he saw Jeremie sweating profusely. It's not hot in here.

"Numbers don't lie, Odd." Jeremie said, taking a quick look at Odd before using his shirt to wipe the sweat coming from his forehead.

"Guys, is it hot in here?" Odd immediately asked. Aelita was the first to give a reaction to the boy in purple. "Actually, I'm a little chilly." She wrapped her arms around herself, while Yumi rubbed her hand against her arm, trying to warm her up.

"Then…why is Jeremie sweating?" Odd looked at him again.

"Well uh-" Jeremie quickly put the piece of paper on the other side of the desk, away from Odd. "I must be sick! Yeah!" He smiled weakly at Odd, but Odd wouldn't buy it. Both Ulrich and Odd realized why.

"Liar!" The two said in unison. Jeremie gasped at the word said to him.

The next three seconds were intense. Ulrich lunged at the stats sheet, while Odd forced Jeremie to his chair. Ulrich took a few steps back from the blonde-haired people before confirming Jeremie's claims.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe this…" Ulrich said, genuinely surprised at what he saw on the piece of paper. He gave it to Yumi, who gasped and showed it to Aelita. Aelita slowly looked up from the paper to Odd, who let go of Jeremie. Jeremie raised his turtleneck higher so that no one could see his face.

"I can't believe it." Aelita stared at the brown turtleneck covering her crush's face. "Odd had twenty-seven. Yumi was second with only seventeen." She held a hand to her mouth, trying her best not to laugh.

"Aha!" Odd shouted at Jeremie, smug written all over the boy's face. "I can't believe that! You're horrible at lying, Jeremie."

Jeremie slowly pulled down his shirt from his face, turning to his computer. He couldn't believe that Odd won. He _really _couldn't.

"And you know what makes it worse?" Ulrich added, as if to torture the boy genius. "Odd was right." He looked at Odd. "Aelita had four."

With that, Jeremie groaned and slammed his head on the desk. And then he did it again.

Odd greedily at his food at the cafeteria with his friends while grinning ear to ear. Ulrich and Yumi would laugh every few seconds whenever they thought about Jeremie's bet. Aelita tried to cheer Jeremie up.

"Come on; it can't be so bad…" She hugged his arm to her. Jeremie smiled at the notion, but one look at Odd made him nervous all over again.

"I'm just scared of what he's going to make me do, Aelita."

"Oh Jeremie!" Odd rose from his seat, his smile growing wider by the second. "You think you can do something for me?"

Jeremie sighed, but nodded. He didn't really have a choice anyway.

"I need you to start a food fight."

"_Huh?_" Jeremie dropped his jaw at the horrible task he has to do. Yumi shook her head while Ulrich was laughing his ass off.

"You heard me." Odd winked at the other blonde, placing a bowl of mashed potatoes into his hands. "Throw it at Herb. I think he needs a little style to his hair."

"Don't you think that's a little too much, Odd?" Aelita defended, still clutching to Jeremie's right arm. "He could get in so much trouble. Jim won't go easy on him, either."

"Jeremie knew the consequences. He thought that I couldn't do it-he was so smug about it too!" Odd recalled. Aelita moved away from Jeremie, defeated by the evidence Odd gave her. "All you have to do is aim, and then hide under the table. People don't start pointing fingers until someone fights back."

Jeremie sighed even harder, but stretched his right arm, trying to get a feel for the bowl. It was still warm. Lifting up the dish with his right hand, he aimed for Herb.

He let it go.

"Uh-oh, I think it's going to miss!" Ulrich quickly said, as the bowl landed right on top of Sissi's head. Jeremie ducked under the table, but it was too late. Both Sissi and Herb saw Jeremie's plans, but when someone shouted "Food Fight!", Jeremie knew he was in the clear. Nobody suspects the model student.

Every student started throwing food. Whether it was rice, mashed potatoes, or water. Some even sprayed ketchup- it was getting nasty.

"Come on! Before people start suspecting me." Jeremie quickly got up from the table, dragging his group along-

And went right into Jim.

"Suspecting you of _what_?" Jim interrupted. Jeremie held his breath, ready for the worst.

"All of you are spending the rest of the day at the library." The group couldn't believe their luck. They stood there in shock, until Odd stepped in.

"But Jeremie started it! Not me!" Odd said quickly. Jeremie's face had anger and hatred all over his face. He couldn't believe that Odd threw him under the bus so quickly.

"Don't think that I didn't see you give the bowl to him, hotshot." Jim countered. He looked at Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita. "And you guys are going right along with them! You guys didn't even stop them from doing this!"

"But Jim-" Yumi tried to say before being cut off.

"Not another word. To the library. _Now._" The five slowly went to the library.

"Hey, Odd." Jeremie tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Odd replied. The anger started to dissipate from Jeremie's face. He was actually smiling. It made Odd smile in return.

"I'm going to get you back. You're going to wish that XANA was attacking right now." Jeremie kept his innocent smile, patting his shoulder gently.

"Something tells me that you're in for a ride, Odd." Ulrich said simply, opening the door to the library. "It's going to get ugly."

**(FIN)**

**Woop woop chapter 1 is done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, favorite, or follow. Something tells me that I'll be back to update in no time. I promise. **

**Until next chapter~!**


End file.
